A Legend Unfurled
by FortuneSmartiesEpicalicious
Summary: UV Boom, the daughter of Rainbow Dash and Soarin, is claimed to have a great destiny after Princess Celestia brings her life when she is born dead, losing her wings as a pegasus to pay the price of life. Follow our young mare as she gallops into destiny.


Prologue

"But _please_ princess, she's not _breathing_!" a gruff, female voice came from the window upon the castle that led to Princess Celestia's room.

"I … I cannot help you." Came another female voice, yet this time it was firm and deep, obviously fit for royalty.

"Princess! Our daughter needs your _help_!" A rowdy male voice came.

Three silhouettes then come into view.

Upon double-take and close-ups, the silhouettes show Celestia facing a rather ruffled couple. One, the female, is a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and crimson eyes, along with a cutie mark of . Right now, she seems to be very ruffled, and her eyes are water-falling due to the situation they just stated. Yes, her name is Rainbow Dash

The other, male, was a pale blue Pegasus and had a short, spiked, windblown mane colored light blue, along with a cutie mark that consists of a lightning bolt with wings. He appears to be furious about the response the princess's ordeal, yet he's showing sadness due to the fact that he has rather teary eyes as well. Yes, his name is Soarin.

He has a sash-like contraption over his neck, and within it is a dark blue pony with a rainbow mane and yellow hooves, and she doesn't appear to be breathing.

Rainbow Dash then stepped forward furiously, sadness and anger forming in her eyes, but, before a single word escaped her mouth, Princess Celestia turned away, her face pained about what she was doing.

At this motion of seemingly carelessness of an innocent pony's life, and upon the impression of his wife's deep sadness, Soarin finally snapped.

Stomping both hooves down upon the floor rather loudly, he glared Celestia down when she turned at him, startled by his motives.

When he got her in eye-lock position and she finally began to crumble in fear, Soarin opened his mouth and asked, "You wouldn't let somepony _die_ … would _you_?"

Celestia then sighed, shook her head, and whispered, "No."

Her horn then lit up, and she levitated the young Pegasai foal from her father's satchel and placed her on a nearby table.

Soarin and Rainbow Dash exchanged hopeful glances with each other, and rushed towards their baby.

Celestia's horn glowed rather brightly, and a silvery blue ball produced from the magic. It then sank into the young foals chest, directly over her heart. Grunting as sweat formed at her forehead, the foal's chest then began to glow where the ball was placed. Suddenly, the glow filled the foal's body, and it began to seemingly pulse and course. The loud bursting of a heartbeat suddenly rang and echoed in Celestia's ears and skull, until the two seemed to become one.

Stopping her magic, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, and Princess Celestia then looked in relief and warmhearted wonder at the small pony that sat up with bright green eyes. She neighed at her parents, who laughed, along with Celestia of whom chuckled.

Soarin then noticed one detail was missing; his daughter's wings.

"Princess, her wings appear to be missing." he pointed out, holding her up for the others to see.

Celestia's eyes clouded over, and she said firmly, "Yes, life comes with a price. Your daughter's has been paid. Just be happy we didn't have to go to the extremes and take one of our lives to give to her."

The two nodded, then bowed.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia." they said simultaneously.

Celestia nodded in friendly regard as the two stood up.

"Leave me, please. It is time for me to retire to my bedchambers as my sister, Luna, takes control of the ones strolling in harmony throughout the night." she ordered, and the two nodded as Luna strode in from a nearby balcony.

Soarin handed their daughter to Rainbow Dash, who took their baby gladly.

Upon leaving through the double doors of the watch room, the couple were quickly bombarded with several ponies.

There was Fluttershy, Applejack, Big Macintosh, Pinky Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Brayburn, and Strongheart.

Big Mac and Pinky Pie's twin female foals were wrapped in sashes over the two's necks, Pinky held Bubbly Gum, and Big Mac held Apple Pie. Rarity and Spike had a male dracpony named Sammich, and Applejack adopted a daughter named Apple Slice.

All of the ponies had, obviously, grown up a little, and were enjoying doing so.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash's best friend out of them all due to the fact that her apple pie had brought Rainbow Dash and Soarin closer, galloped close to her friend.

"Is … is she alright?" Applejack whispered gently in her accent, just in case the foal had been lost to death's cold satisfaction.

Rainbow Dash smiled a sharp toothed smile, just like she did when they were young.

"Nope! She is one heck of a tough little pony!"

Suddenly, the room was filled with a _whoosh_ as several ponies let out their breath.

"So, what's her name name name name name!" Pinky Pie asked with her usual amount of excitement as she bounced, until Bubbly Gum snorted loudly to say that she wanted to sleep.

Soarin and Rainbow Dash exchanged glances, and nodded.

"Well … we were both thinking of either UV Dash or Boom." Soarin said quietly.

Everyone exchanged glances, when they all huddled from the two, whispering on what to do.

Suddenly, Big Mac was kicked in front of the couple.

"Uh … Ah present to ya'll the purfect name for yur young'un here. Her name shud be …" the ponies in the background drummed their hooves like they would in imitation of a drum roll, "… UV Boom!"

Rainbow Dash and Soarin gasped at the beauty and rough boldness to the name. They looked at their little mare and quickly nodded, and shook hooves with Big Mac as if they were on a celebrity game show.

"Congratulations!" Everyone burst, and they laughed happily.

When they all got to hold the new pony, Spike piped up, "Why doesn't she have wings? She's basically a regular earth pony!"

Rainbow Dash sighed, and explained, "Life has it's price, and UV Boom had to pay hers. Luckily, we believe she can still walk on the clouds due to us being Pegasai and she's originally a Pegasus."

Soarin nodded in agreement, the others shrugged, still happy that the foal was at least alive.

Twilight Sparkle then spoke up. "You know she has a destiny, right? I mean, I read about this in one of my books."

The others then looked at her in curiosity.

"Yeah, she died and was brought new life by an Alicorn Princess? Then she has a great destiny … or, at least, that's what it said. I'm not sure, though." Twilight then added quickly, not liking the quiet attention she was being given.

After a moment of silence, Rarity then spoke up. "It's been a long day, and I need my beauty sleep. Good bye, and good luck dear." She added to Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy yawned. "Yeah … I'm going home. Bye guys!" she said, flying off.

Twilight nodded and silently galloped away, catching up with Spike, Rarity, and Sammich.

"Ooh I can't _wait_ for tomorrow!" Pinky Pie added, and Big Mac smiled and said, "Eeyup."

Brayburn and Strongheart smiled and granted them farewell with quiet nods, leaving so that they could catch their train home.

Applejack was the last. Standing there with Apple Slice, she hugged Rainbow Dash closely, and their daughters took good looks at each other. Breaking away, Apple Jack tickled UV Boom's belly, and said, "Now ya'll best stay strong for your momma, y'hear?"

UV Boom giggled as she was tickled, and Applejack chuckled, along with Soarin and Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash then said quietly, and Applejack looked at her in slight confusion.

"For what?" She wondered aloud.

"For everything. Now, because of your determination and delicious pies, we have a beautiful baby mare named UV Boom." Soarin continued.

Applejack blushed, and smiled at her friends, tears watering in her eyes. "Aw, it was nothin'."

Rainbow Dash then laughed, her eyes watering, too, whispering, "Oh, but it _is_ everything."

The friends sniffed and wiped at their eyes.

Exchanging a last hug they departed.

Flying home, Soarin and Rainbow Dash exchanged glances with warm smiles.

Once they got home and had UV Boom settled down, the couple settled down in bed.

By the time Soarin was uttering soft, quiet snores, though, Rainbow Dash was still awake, thinking about what Twilight said.

'_She has a destiny, you know …' _the words echoed strongly throughout Rainbow Dash's head and into the depths of her brain.

"Destiny? Lord … please be with my daughter." She whispered before falling into a dark and dreamless sleep.

_A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm nowhere near done … Anyways, I need a sibling for UV Boom. Yes, this is my only OC Submission, so I'd rather call it a contest. After this, though, I'll accept other OC's! Just not yet. I'm gonna wait for this contest to end, and let you know when I think I can start accepting other OC's. UV Boom's sibling cannot be an Alicorn, though, and for good reason. So, submit your UV Boom sibling OC (preferably a brother, but sisters are fine!) into this contest, and I'll decide which is best! One pony per reviewer! And they have to look similar to their parents in some way! Thanks!_


End file.
